


67 Questions with Klaine

by Totallyawesomeharry



Series: 73 Questions with Klaine [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Interview, M/M, famous!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallyawesomeharry/pseuds/Totallyawesomeharry
Summary: the second fic in the series 73 questions with klaine. the first 6 questions where answered in the first fic. Based on NPH´s 73 Questions video with Vogue (part of a tumblr prompt)Kurt and Blaine work through a few more questions.





	67 Questions with Klaine

“Blaine, I’ve been thinking,” Kurt starts as he walks into the bedroom, his laptop open in his arms.

“Oh no, that’s dangerous!” Blaine jokes from his position cross legged on the bed, wielding a cat teaser in front of their new kitten. Although Blaine wanted a puppy, he was grateful Kurt had let him get any kind of pet. And Mr Mc’floothywoofy The Great was certainly growing on Blaine. And yes, he was the fortunate one who got to name their pet.

“I’m insulted!” Kurt dramatically huffs. “Anyway, as I was saying, I’ve been thinking and-“ He is interrupted by a high pitched meow. “Blaine! I told you, the cat is not allowed on the bed! Stop encouraging it!” He pouts.

“But Floothywoofy likes playing on the bed with me!” He whines as he picks the cat up and cuddles it in his arms, both looking at Kurt with adorable puppy dog eyes.

“Ok, this one time,” Kurt concedes. “Where was I? Right. I’ve been thinking-“

“I know you’ve been thinking, it’s the third time you have told me!” Blaine playfully teases.

“We didn’t actually get round to going through all those Vogue questions.” Kurt continues as though he wasn’t interrupted.

“Oh. I’d forgotten about that.” Blaine puts the kitten on the floor to enable him to have a serious conversation. “Of you go Floothywoofy, Daddy needs to talk to Papa for a bit.”

“Blaine!” Kurt exclaims exasperatedly. “I am in no way a father to that cat!”

“But Kurrrrrrrrrrrrrt-“

“No buts! Focus Blaine. Vogue.”

“Ok, Vogue. How far did we get?”

“Six.” It goes silent.

“As in sixty-one, sixty-two…?”

“No Blaine. Six. As in one, two, three, four, five, six.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, ‘oh’.

“I guess we need to go through some more then. Is that why you came in here and spoilt Mr Mc’floothywoofy The Great’s playtime?” Blaine jokingly pouts.

“Yes. I’m Mr not fun and spoils all the fun. So, question seven: If you didn’t have to sleep, what would you do with the extra time?”

“Wow, that’s a good question! Umm, I guess I would spend that time fucking you into the mattress.”

“Blaine!” Kurt yips. “This is a family friendly video!”

“Ok,” Blaine sighs, “I would spend more time with you.”

“It’s starting to smell a bit cheesy in here already…” Blaine smiles and shrugs in response. Kurt continues, “I would use it to have a second career in fashion as well as Broadway.”

“What about me!?”

“What about you?” Blaine sticks his tongue out. “I would work from home. Happy?”

“Ish. Next question.”

“What job would you be terrible at?” Kurt questions.

“Chicken farmer,” Blaine responds instantly.

“You know what, I’m not even going to ask.” Kurt shakes his head. “I think I would be awful at working in a zoo. All those discussing little kids, all that stink of animal poo, all that dirt!”

“Of course,” Blaine laughs.

“Where do you want to visit?”

“The Uk.”

“Parris.”

“What non-work related thing are you most looking forwards to? That’s a tricky one.” Kurt looks at Blaine for an answer, but both are a little stumped. “I’m glad we are looking at these before the interview,” Kurt idly comments.

“I’m looking forwards to the day you let me get a puppy.”

“Blaine! You already have a cat!” Kurt complains. “You can’t have a cat and a dog! Plus, when will you have chance to walk it? And there is no way I will look after it. And, you have a cat. Cats and dogs don’t get along!”

“Kurt, it is not the 20th century, time has moved forwards and cats and dogs can live together in peace and fall in love with each other,” Blaine starts, rising dramatically.

“Sit your perky backside back down on the bed!” Kurt commands with an accompanying spank. Blaine plops back down dejectedly. “You are not having a dog. End of!”

“This is not the end of this debate,” Blaine states with finality.

“We will see.” Noticing Blaine’s smile Kurt clarifies, “As in, we will see if this is end of discussion.”

“Okay, change topic. What’s the next question?”

“Would you shave your head for a role?”

“Maybe. Depends on how passionate I am for the role I guess. You?”

“Absolutly not! Could you imagine me without my hair!”

“You would be adorable.”

“You, Blaine Devon Anderson, are a bad liar.”

“Ok. I would love you through it, and pray for it to grow back quickly.” Kurt chuckles.

“That sounds more honest. Are you usually early or late?”

“Pick me pick me!” Blaine calls, hand up in the air and bouncing on the bed like a child. “I know the answers to this one!” Kurt gives him a warning look, but Blaine continues anyway. “I’m the one who is always about ten minutes early, and you are the one who turns up whenever he feels like it!”

“You know I have a very busy schedu-“ Blaine cuts him off in a kiss, diving forwards from his position to crash into Kurt. They both fall backwards causing Kurt to almost fall of the end of the bed.

“I’m just playing,” Blaine says, trying to apologise without ruining the atmosphere.

“I know. Now get off me you Imbecile!” Kurt shouts, thrashing around underneath Blaine. Reluctantly, Blaine relents. “And where has my laptop gone?”

The both look around, trying to find red laptop before Blaine finally spots it on the floor.

“Umm. Kurt?” Blaine cautiously starts, picking up the laptop now with a smashed screen.

“Ye- oh. Um.” Blaine holds the laptop as if it is an unexploded bomb, waiting for Kurt’s reaction. “I need a new laptop anyway. At least everything is backed up I guess.” At Kurt’s words Blaine instantly feels like a weight lifts from his shoulders. “Instead,” Kurt takes the laptop from Blaine and places back on the floor, “I want you to show me exactly what you would do if we don’t need sleep…”


End file.
